runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Renn
'''Renn' is one of the greatest warriors in the realm of Zich (which is Gielinor in an alternate universe) and also the rebirth of the legendary Freynus. He is the main protagonist of the Yuleruth Saga. Appearance Renn has medium hair and his body is a mixture of armour and flesh. Rise of the Phoenix ''The concept of birth has always been a mysterious subject. We all know that we were born, but what of the life before this birth? Is there really a previous birth? These questions have not been answered until now. But there is a possibility that the answers lie within ourselves, deep inside. Our subconscious. It might contain the secrets of the past, of the life before this one. Maybe it is the key to a whole new level of amazement... The Hunt Year 175 Thunder boomed and occasional flashes of lightning illuminated the dark sky. The rain cascaded from the heavens in an almighty downpour. The lady ran in the woods. Her bare feet splashed in the muddy waters and she clutched her stomach in vain. The footsteps of her pursuers were unmistakable even in all the chaos surrounding her. As the rain continued to pour, her pursuers roared and tried to strike her, but she managed to avoid her fate. They were only after one thing - her baby. The woman eventually managed to evade them temporarily and desperately searched for shelter. She finally found a hut in the deepest part of the forest. When she reached it, she knocked continuously on the door and begged to let her in. When the person inside finally opened the door, the lady was heaving with pain. The person tried his best to help her but eventually found no other way but to crudely cut the infant out. Just after he reached for the wailing infant, a fierce lightning bolt electrified the mother of the child. She died instantly, leaving the man alone with the child. The Alakra were inhuman. They were expert predators. They always emerged victorious in a hunt. But hunting the lady was proving to be more problematic as it seemed. But they would not give up. They scanned the place where the pregnant lady's footsteps had lead them. They saw the dead lady before them, noticed the bloody wound in her stomach. She was lying beside a hut, but to their frustration, it was abandoned. Fortunately, their enhanced olfactory receptors told them that someone had left just hours earlier. And they could clearly make out the scent of a hero's blood in the air. The hunt was far from over, it had just begun... Absolute Terror Year 75 Terror was everywhere. The Alakra broke down houses, created chaos in markets, looted the supplies, killed innocent passersby in cold blood and did many other countless atrocities. The Alakra could do anything they want. They were creatures with dark souls. They didn't lead normal lives; their sole purpose was to spoil people's life, make it devastating. It was known that their leader was a ferocious beast lord named Sturmator, a clever and arrogant monster who devoured the souls of hapless victims to grow stronger. In short, he was feared by all. But the people were powerless. They could do nothing to defend themselves. It was a time when people led miserable lives, wishing they weren't born. But they did believe that all of it would change someday. They still had hope. Someone was out there, ready to help them, to guide them. They knew very well that he was the one destined to save them. And then, they found their saviour - a mortal man just like them. His name was Freynus. It was a stormy night when their protector entered Thunderhaven, the heart of Zich. The hero was just an ordinary migrant from one of the lesser kingdoms of the realm. He assumed the role of a shepherd in Thunderhaven. For many days, he led an ordinary life, becoming familiar with the atrocities of the monsters and trying to avoid them. But one event changed it all. The Decision The Alakra often celebrated the festival of Orkura, also known as the "Feast of the Worthy". During the seven weeks that constituted Orkura, the monsters all devoured on the flesh of other races. They then set up flags depicting their clan symbol and burn the houses of their prey. At night, they used to dance by a raging fire, chanting arcane spells and howling at the sky. Basically, it was Hell to the other races during those weeks. On one such occasion, The Lord demanded the cooperation from his subjects. Everyone gave views regarding their beloved festival, but it was Heticate, Lord Sturmator's Chancellor, who gave the most morbid idea. He began by pointing out the worthlessness of the human race. He believed that they were burdens to the monsters and offered that they even tasted awful, whether cooked or eaten raw. He then went on to explain the threat the humans posed to the Alakra. He reasoned that though they were currently vulnerable, they would soon adapt to the monsters and begin ways to eradicate them. He finally finished his speech by concluding that they must be wiped out from the face of Zich. The Lord immediately agreed and made preparations to put his words into action. He believed that his Chancellor was right, that the he humans were a thorn in their side and must be eradicated. The Monks of the White Mist They attacked in a swarm of fury. The monsters rampaged into the streets at night, when the humans were asleep. Their houses were burned down and they were tormented. Men were butchered in the centre of the streets, women were tortured. The monsters left no one in peace, they were either killed or tortured. But the majority of them were devoured. This was the ultimate feast for them, the feast of a lifetime. Cries of humans could be heard everywhere. All the beasts of Zich fled the city using their animal instincts or watched their masters torn into shreds. It was a night that no survivors would forget. The people were hopeless, praying to Nerimo, their God. They desperately wished for a saviour. And then emerged their hero. It was none other than Freynus, the migrant. He had been hiding his secrets long enough. It was time to unleash his powers. Freynus was born in Greeba, a minor kingdom in Zich, to constantly bickering parents who tried to kill their one and only child just to humiliate one another. The boy managed to escape his tormenters and fled to a monastery for shelter. The Monks of the White Mist as they were called, saw the child as a good omen and accepted him warmly. During his time in the monastery, the child was taught the Art of Peace. The monks used to school him in various skills. At one class, Father Armicure, the most respected monk of the monastery explained about the power of peace. Peace is the strongest weapon, it is the power of God Himself; with this skill, one can be invulnerable to the most harshest punishments or the most feared deaths. With this power in your hands, even the most gruesome place is Heaven on Earth. Violence isn't the solution to any problem. It cannot change anything. If someone punishes you, show them the right path instead of using violence yourself; after all, to err is human, to forgive is divine... The World needs to change. It is the haunt of many sinners and a sanctuary for the Damned. We need to strike forward, bring in them a feeling of guilt, point out that harmony is the only solution. Forgive those people, those who constantly commit sins in their worthless lives; forgive those hapless beings, give them a chance. Nothing is impossible, all we need is the grit and self confidence. Tickle their conscience, we all know it is the best judge. Follow these, then victory shall be yours. The boy always remembered his words. Gradually, the young lad became an adult, mastering the Art of Peace. It was time for the Monks to reveal a secret to him. They told him that they knew he was a gift of God. He was born with special powers. He could harness it by concentrating deeply, by bringing his focus together. Freynus promised to use his powers only for the good of people and not for violence. Upon hearing news about the tyranny in Thunderhaven, Freynus took leave of the monks and journeyed to the dreaded city located in a dreaded kingdom. Champion of the Mortals Freynus decided to start a peaceful war, changing the hearts of the monsters using his ability to persuade others. The people began to see him as their role model, joining him in his task to promote peace. The monsters' feast continued for months over. But gradually, the people began to rise against Sturmator and his wicked battalion of Alakra. They called out to Mages and Clerics from other kingdoms, and, led by Freynus, they all started a War of Peace. Freynus was regarded as their champion. He used his powers to erect a psionic shield around his people. Violence was never used in their struggle to establish peace and harmony. Freynus and company were tortured thousands of times in thousands of ways but they resisted. They didn't fear death. Soon, Freynus's plan began to have effect. The Alakra didn't redeem themselves but were merely puzzled that their actions were having no effect. They grew tired of slaughtering and devouring people and began to avoid them, since it was proving to be a difficult task of breaking the psionic shield set up by Freynus. Freynus and company were encouraged by the good news. With the combined effort of thousands of natives and foreigners, Freynus succeeded in segregating the monsters from the mortals. The Alakra were made to flee to desolate places for food and After seeing the condition of Thunderhaven, Lord Sturmator was infuriated. He wanted his tyrannical rule back. But, fortunate for him, he was already devising a plan to end the reign of peace... The Trap Alan Hiddleston's sister Kara was a slave to the Alakra. He always longed for her freedom. He felt that his wishes had come true as one day the guards promised to let her out. But it wasn't as simple as that. He was made to trick Freynus into coming to The Stone tower, a place were there were no exit and only a shaft which sealed itself upon entering it. Alan was shocked but his sister's fate was in his hands. He did as was told. Treachery Alan pleaded with Freynus to save his sister from a fire in the Stone Tower. Upon reaching the place he saw the pack of Death Fire (Alakra had invented them) ready to explode. Alan could only watch with misery as Goodness itself burned. Sturmator's words proved to be true. That night,a man knocked on the door, informing the return of his sister. But as he opened the door and hugged his sibling, he found out the truth. His sister was returned to him. But clearly not alive. Category:Masters' Guild